A beautiful accident
by twilight-tora
Summary: maka cant sleep one night, so what happens when she see's something shes not saposed to? WELL LOVE OF COURSE! some assimetrical stuff... so if your kid-kun STAY OUT FOR YOUR HEALTH! XP *P.S. TIS NOW BETAED!NO MORE SPELLING MISSTAKES!*
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful accident

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN SOUL EATER! If I did there would be far more fan service for girls! *Namely maka and soul making out passionately… and possibly doing more . .* lolz!

Warning! This IS rated M for a reason… but you wont get the good stuff till chapter 3. There IS some language and soul gets his jollies off in this chappy so no kiddies!!! Ok? Good. XP

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***********************************************************************

Chapter 1

I sat looking at my bland wall with a blank look. From the out side I'm sure I looked completely calm. But on the inside I was a whirl of thoughts and, unfortunately emotions.

You see its 4 am, I have school tomorrow, then an extracurricular mission afterwards. My day is full and I know that if I don't get to sleep I won't be able to get up and make breakfast for soul and I. Then, he'll be bitchy for the rest of the day. And do you KNOW how hard it is to resonance with some one that's bitchy? But… I just… can't sleep. The sad part is that my excuse is perfectly reasonable.

You see tonight didn't start out bad at all. We actually ordered out for Chinese… I love Chinese. Any way it started normally. Eat, put on pjs, brush teeth and hair, wash face, make sure souls and my homework are done, then go to bed.

But, lately I've been having nightmares. Bad ones. Ever since asura was woken up with the black blood I just cant seem to get good sleep. Which makes Soul worried and he looses sleep, then we're both tired and cranky. This makes it so we can't resonance which = no finished missions which = no kishin eggs which = even more cranky bitchy-ness from soul and I which = down ward spiral from hell.

So I've been trying with no success to go to sleep earlier… but that just makes the nightmares worse. I woke up in a sweat from a particularly bad one this morning at 2am. Every time I closed my eyes it was like asura was right there watching me.

I rolled over and to my surprise Soul's door was open… he never leaves his door open. I could see the glow in the dark face of his clock shining in the gloom of our apartment. And when I looked a little to the right I could see a pail foot sticking off the side of his bed.

I sighed and got up off my squeaky bed and padded over to his room. I just, didn't want to be alone. As I stopped next to his bed I felt a small grin tug at my lips as I saw he had some how managed to tangle him self hopelessly in his sheets. When I looked down I saw that his blanket was completely off and lying in a sad heap on the floor at the foot of his bed. My knees trembled then buckled, dropping me to the floor. I just stayed by his side, quietly watching him in the early morning gloom.

He looked so, so, oh what was the word. Beautiful? No. Peaceful? Hmm, maybe, but not quite. I mentally snapped my fingers as my brain clicked the correct word into the blank. Picturesque. That was the word. He looked like some sculpture from the museum. I felt like he should have a plaque by his bed titled "best friend".

His skin reflected the light from the crazy bleeding moon. I couldn't help but gently reach out and touch him. I smoothed a white lock of hair from over his eyes to behind his ear. Then gently traced the edge of his ear, running my finger from the top all the way down to the lobe. When my finger finally touched his jaw my eyes where drawn to his lips. They moved slightly with each breath he took. His lips where chapped and I made a mental note to pick up an extra thing of lip balm from the super market next time I went.

I didn't even realize I was doing it until I saw my finger brush his lips. They were warm and rough from being chapped and I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss them. My eyes widened when that thought ran streaking through my mind. I pulled my hand back so fast I nearly hit myself. But as I sat there, wide eyed, I realized my recoil had been so fast, that it startled him, Soul's eyes where fluttering open.

In an instant of panic I dove under his bed, squishing myself as far back into the shadows as I could. I waited patently as I herd a rustling from above. He stopped, and then 5 seconds later started moving again. After a couple minutes I heard a frustrated growl come from the bed above me and I saw souls feet connect quietly with the ground.

I panicked slightly, 'dear Shinigami-sama he's going to see I'm not in bed I just know it!' my breathing and heart rate started to escalate but then I heard a quiet click as his door shut and a deeper click as he locked it. I screwed my eyes shut hoping he would just go back to bed so I could leave. I felt like some perverted stalker.

He flopped back on the bed and reached over to the drawer in his bedside table. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of lotion and a small pack of tissues. I heard a rustle of plastic as I guessed he pulled out some of the tissues and then put the pack back in the drawer. 'Was his nose stuffed up?' I wondered to myself and waited to hear him blow his nose, but all I herd was the pop of the lotion bottle's cap, then the rustle of fabric and to my horror I saw his boxers fall to the ground. 'Just where the hell is his dry skin?!' I wondered slightly worried now.

I heard the wet sound of the cream being squeezed from the bottle and the snap of the cap being popped down. He put the bottle back in the dresser and gingerly, so as not to drip the cream and closed the drawer. He withdrew his hand and then, silence.

I waited patently and then, a sound, like he was breathing hard and the mattress began shaking slightly. Soon the noise became a little louder, and there was grunting. My eyebrows rose as my mind scrambled to make sense of why soul was grunting and shaking his bed. What the hell was he doing? And why the hell did he need to take off his boxers to do it?

My curiosity was rising to dizzying levels, then he moaned and I couldn't bare it any longer. I admit I wasn't thinking of the consequences as I pocked my head up from under

his bed. But I never, EVER in a million years would have guessed he was doing what I saw him doing.

There was soul, THE cool guy, _**soul**_**,** the one person I thought I knew best, on his bed… masturbating. My eyes where locked on his hands, and more specifically what they where holding.

I quickly shimmied back under his bed, my eyes wide in shock. Now, yes, I will admit that sometimes when I've been having a particularly frustrating day (usually in the middle of the month between periods) I will pull out my trusty little friend that runs on two C batteries. But… girls mature faster than boy's right? Then how come soul was up there jacking himself off? (Black*star taught me that little saying… don't ask.)

My mind was working at break neck speed, but then I heard something that threw a wrench into my mental cogs. I never knew one word could so decimate my thinking process that I would go completely blank.

"Maka…" I herd groaned from above. I herd it again "maka, oh, oh god maka…"

He, he was fantasizing about me?! That one thought threw my mind back into gear so fast I felt like I had gotten whiplash. I knew for a fact that soul read dirty magazines. One was in fact pocking into my back at this very moment. So I would have expected him to think of anyone but me! I could name quite a few women right off the top of my head! Blair, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti. Dear god 99% of the female population in school had a double D cup and he was saying MY NAME?

"Maka, yes, yes maka, maka, maka, MAKA!" the bed was now shaking furiously and he was repeating my name hoarsely like a mantra. And then, it stopped and as he growled out my name one last time the bed stopped shaking. I saw a small ball of tissue fly into his wastebasket and then he reached down and picked up his boxers. More fabric shuffling and then, silence.

As soon as I felt his soul quiet down in sleep I wiggled out from under his bed and to the door. I unlocked it and slid out then re-closed it. I speed walked to my room, shut the door, walked to my bed and now… we come full circle.

So, you can see why I can't sleep. I'm starting to think maybe, I should just see how long one could go with no sleep at all. Since it seems that Shinigami-sama himself is against me ever getting a good nights sleep.

I let out a long sigh and flopped back into my own bed then ran a hand through my hair. I wrinkled my nose as I pulled out a large dust bunny from my hair. 'Yuck' I mumbled. Then rolled over and tried my hardest to get back to sleep. Though I had a sinking feeling I would need to get my own cylindrical friend to help me out tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Accident

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN SOUL EATER! If I did there would be far more fan service for girls! *Namely maka and soul making out passionately… and possibly doing more . .* lolz!

Warning! This IS rated M for a reason… but you wont get the good stuff till chapter 3. BUT there is some language in this chappy so no kiddies!!! Ok? Good.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***********************************************************************

Chapter 2

I woke up to the smell of something cooking, wafting into my room. When I groggily looked over at my door I was surprised to see it open, and souls door as well. I then shifted the single eye that was open, to my small clock. I cried out in dismay, as I saw that soul and I had exactly 30 minuets to make it to Shibusen on time. I leapt out of bed and practically flung myself into my usual outfit.

When I stumbled into the kitchen I was greeted by the site of Soul, with an apron on… cooking! I was momentarily disoriented by the unusual site. Then, as my mind was trying to wrap around the fact that Soul was actually cooking, I realized he was wearing my pink 'kiss the cook' apron that papa had gotten me two years ago. I chuckled at the once in a lifetime site before me. I wished I had a camera on me.

"Ohio gozimasu, soul." I said as I walked farther into the kitchen.

"Mornin' maka!" he said with one of his patented toothy grins. I stood there slightly stunned when I realized he was either cooking banana flambé or the eggs were on fire! I pointed to the pan and his eyes went from me to the pan. "Shit!" he cursed and tried in vain to extinguish the conflagration. I watched the ensuing mayhem with a slight smile.

I sat down at the table and dished some waffles, the instant kind that you put in a toaster. Poor soul, I thought, he really can't cook can he. I grinned as I tried to stuff waffle into my cheeks like a chipmunk and tie my hair up in pigtails at the same time. I didn't realize how bad I was doing until soul came over and grabbed the hair I was currently knotting up and yanking out.

"Gees, maka. Your gunna' go bald if you keep at it like that! Aren't girls supposed to be able to multi task?" I stiffened as I felt his hand run through my hair and brush my shoulder. I swear I almost chocked on my waffle as I remembered last night when he called out my name… but in a very different context.

I finished chewing waffle and said harshly, trying to cover my embarrassment,

"Soul, we're late for school! We have," I said looking at the kitchen clock, "10 minutes to make it to school! If we leave NOW we might make it in time!" Soul finished up the left pigtail and started on the right as I shoveled waffles in my mouth.

"Don't worry, Stein-hakasen will understand if we're a couple minutes late. It's not the end of the world. Anyway, Stein-hakasen's never there on time anyway. How will he even know if we're late? And, you needed your sleep." Soul said, as I grumbled, tapping my foot while waiting for him to finish up my hair.

As soon as he finished, I bolted to my room, calling out for him to pull the motorcycle around. I tried in vain to diminish the blush on my cheeks from the feel of souls hands in my hair. I gathered up my school things, threw on my shoes and sped out the apartment door and down to the pavement below where soul was idling the motorcycle.

I gingerly sat on the back of the bike sidesaddle so my skirt wouldn't ride up, and wrapped my arms around soul. As he sped down the street towards Shibusen, I couldn't help but feel how warm and sensual his body felt next to mine. He made me want to just… NO! I mentally slapped myself for even thinking about that.

I was concentrating so hard on anything but Soul that I didn't realize when we pulled up to Shibusen. I yelped as I nearly fell off at the unexpected stop.

"Are you ok!?" soul asked with a small frown. I nodded and without looking at him I ran in through the large, very symmetrical front doors, wondering if I would ever be able to look Soul in the eyes again. If I soul resonance with him, will he know that I peeked in on him jerking off? I went white as souls hair when that thought went through my mind.

I sat in my usual chair and soul sat in his, I focused on getting out my supplies for the day. As I pulled out my notebook I looked over to where Kid-kun, Liz and Patty were sitting. Kid-kun was franticly motioning to me. From what I could discern it was something about a chicken that had two heads and something shooting out of its ears. I rolled my eyes and quickly wrote on my note pad that I didn't understand. After I held it up and kid read it he bowed his head and started the painstaking process of writing me a symmetrical note. I nodded 'good, that should keep him busy for a while.'

I jumped when I felt someone poke my shoulder. Looking behind me I saw Tsubaki cupping her hand around the side of her mouth.

"Is everything ok? You don't look so good." She said.

" I'm fine." I replied with a forced smile. Then I realized it was very quiet.

"Where's Black*star?" I asked the smile fading from my lips.

"Oh, um, he said s-something about making sure he was in the spot light." Tsubaki replied. I raised an eyebrow then something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw that outside Black*star was hanging onto a rope that was now hopelessly tangled around him. When he saw that I had noticed him, he started flailing about and laughing hysterically. From his mouth movements, I could make out that he was yelling something about being better than god. The thing he didn't seem to take into account was that the windows and walls of Shibusen were sound proof.

"Ok class! Time to begin." Stein-hakasen said as he wheeled in on his rickety old computer chair, "Today we will be dissecting a rare Amazonian river duck! There are only 3 in the entire world. Well, only 2 after this, but any way, on to the dissection!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, thanking Stein-hakasen for the distraction. Between feeling guilty from the mean unsymmetrical thing I did to kid-kun and blowing off Tsubaki and Black*star, I was feeling even worse than I had last night. I stared at the source of my original frustration, sitting next to me blowing a strand of hair from in front of his red eyes. As I looked at Soul from the corner of my eye, I remembered what it felt like to brush that hair behind his ear. I blushed several different shades of red and quickly put my head down so it just looked like I was taking massive amounts of notes. I felt a gentle poke to my ribs from the original source of my inner turmoil.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Soul. I didn't look up, I didn't want him to see my flushed face. I just gave a stiff nod and ignored him. Sinking ever deeper into my thoughts.

Why am I such an idiot! Why is this bothering me so much! I've walked in on soul going to the bathroom and taking a shower lots of times! It was an inevitable side effect of us living in the same apartment. But it never bothered me so much that I couldn't look at him. Did, I now have different feelings for Soul? Yes I loved him like a brother, or a best friend. Hell, he WAS my best friend! I trusted him with my life. I would die for him and I knew he would do the same for me, he's proven that on multiple occasions. But did I LOVE love him? What did that feel like?

I jumped when I herd the 'KILL KONG KANG KONG' of the dismissal bell. I scrambled to stuff my textbook and pencils into my book bag.

"Maka, Soul, may I have a word with you?" I heard Stein-hakasen call. I nodded reluctantly, my mind still not completely present.

"Maka… Soul, Shinigami-sama has told me that you two have been working quite hard lately and he fears for your health. He has canceled your extracurricular mission for today and has forbidden you from taking on any more missions for the rest of the week."

"WHAT?!?!" Soul yelled, "This is so un-cool!" he said with a slight hiss. "I can't believe this! He can't do that! Can he Maka?! Maka?" I was jarred completely back to reality by Soul repeatedly poking my head. I waved my hand at him like I was shooing a fly.

"Stop that, it's annoying." My voice sounded tired, even to me "He can do anything he wants to, Soul, he's _SHINIGAMAI-SAMA_." I shrugged and watched Soul's subsequent deflation. Now both he and Stein were staring at me with worry plainly written on their faces.

I diverted my gaze so as not to look Soul in the eyes. When I looked over I saw that Kid was STILL working on a reply to my earlier note. I also noticed that Tsubaki was now on a rope out side as well trying desperately to untangle Black*star.

I shuffled my feet and mumbled,

"I'm going to do some research since I now have the time. I'll be at the library. Is it ok if we call out for pizza tonight Soul?" I caught him nodding from the corner of my eye. "Sure, what ever." He mumbled "see you at the apartment later". I watched his back and tried to convince myself that all of this mess would be over with by tomorrow. I would look up a book on love, see what the signs and symptoms were, how to treat the problem and if it had any more debilitating side effects, other than what has been manifesting lately. Then go back to normal life! I nodded to Stein-hakasen and quickly exited the crescent moon classroom and made my way to the library.

I was in the library for no less than 4 hours and I had next to nothing to show for it! I was frustrated as hell! The only thing I could really find on "love" was a definition in a book called the "bible". According to this book love was "patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. Love never ends." Well if that was true, then I was screwed. Because it NEVER ENDS. It said nothing about a cure. As I thought about it a little more I realized that… maybe I did see Soul as something more than just my friend and my partner.

I wasn't always the most PATIENT of people, but to tell you the truth, I hadn't used my Maka chop in… um… 2 months! I thought. I can't really tell if I'm kind or not but, Tsubaki tells me I am. I do not envy anyone, nor do I boast. I try my very hardest to not be arrogant and even today when I was in my funk I wasn't rude to anyone. My heart sunk with the thought that maybe I was rude to Soul by not looking at him. I had the overwhelming feeling of wanting to cry. I quickly moved on so I wouldn't start actually crying.

I almost never insist on my own way if I could help it, I always tried to let Soul decide what we do. Even today I asked him if it was ok if we got pizza. I admit I can be a little irritable but I'm never resentful. I don't rejoice in wrong doings, I'm usually the one to scold Soul for his 'wrong doings'. I bear all of Soul's little quarks, like leaving the seat up, putting the cups on the top shelf, drinking milk out of the carton as well as finishing it off and putting it back in empty. But, I didn't care, if it was for Soul, I would put up with anything as long as I needed too, to keep him with me. I _**believe**_ that he will always be there for me; and I _**hope**_ that when he becomes a death scythe he will stay with me. And I will _**endure**_ whatever hardships come our way. If I can last through Asura, Medusa AND Arachne, I can last through anything.

I walked home like a woman condemned, my head down my steps slow and dragging. I wondered if it was better that I knew that I love soul. At least before I could ignore it. Now I have to face it head on. But, what was I even going to DO with said information. Its not like I could just tell Soul! A full body shiver went through me. No, I just KNEW Soul would be like 'you, love me? Dude, that is SO un-cool.' Then our whole relationship would change. It would just screw everything up! I took a deep, calming breath as I ascended the stairs to our apartment door. I was practically gnawing my lip off as I opened the squeaky, brightly painted door.

"Tadima." I called out as I slipped off my shoes and slipped on my slippers. I looked up when I heard a voice call out from our small kitchen, "perfect timing! The pizza just got here! Your pie is on the stove. Tell you what Maka I don't know how you can eat that." He said as he walked out of the kitchen holding a plate with three large slices of 'extra meaty meat supreme' pizza. He mumbled 'nasty, how can someone eat pizza with friggen fruit on it, beats me.' As he sat on our over used couch and flipped on the TV.

I walked silently to the kitchen and quickly put two slices of pineapple mushroom pizza on a paper plate. I stared at the greasy, artery clogging concoction that seemed to stare at me and say 'he remembered'.

I shook my head and stiffly walked back to the living room and sat on the far end of the couch. Soul gave me a questioning stare and motioned to the 3-foot distance between us.

"I swear I don't have cooties, they're not cool." He said with a full mouth and a grin. "Neither is talking with your mouth full." I quietly stated. He shrugged letting it go. "So," he said as his eyes went back to the TV "how did your research go?" I stiffened, the pizza in my hand freezing half way to my mouth.

"Terribly! I found next to nothing!" he looked at me one eyebrow raised higher than the other.

"You, Maka the book worm couldn't find anything in a LIBRARY?!" he nearly choked on a mouthful of pizza when he started to laugh.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, "It was a stupid topic anyway! I shouldn't have even bothered." I picked up the remote and flipped the channel.

"HEY!" Soul cried out "I was watching that!" I just pursed my lips and said, "No, you were talking so I changed the channel."

"Now look here, that's not fair, its Friday and I ALWAYS get the remote on Fridays!" I huffed as I slid my now empty plate to the coffee table and said harsher than I had intended

"You weren't watching it. You were too busy interrogating me on my day to even know what was happening." he looked at me and lost it

"Well SORRY I WAS INTERESTED! God maka! You've been acting like a bitch all day! You've done nothing but SNAP AT ME, IGNOR ME, HELL you won't even LOOK at me! What did I do damn it!" his yelling and frustration brought up all the anger and confusion I had been feeling since last night and I snapped.

"YOUR ALWAYS IN MY BUSINESS! If I wanted you to know I would tell you! YOU'RE TO DAMN CONSERNED! BE A NORMAL CHUVANISTIC GUY! MAKE ME HATE YOU DAMN IT!" my hands where balled into fists and I could feel tears trailing down my face. If I where looking up I would have seen souls stunned face staring at me but I was in the moment, venting all my pent up frustration and confusion on to Soul. "I CANT FIGURE ANYTHING OUT ANYMORE DAMN IT! I-I DON'T KNOW WHATS HAPPINING TO ME NOR DO I KNOW HOW TO FIX IT AND ITS PISSING ME OFF! I can't stop thinking about you and-and I don't know how to deal with it! AND IM FED UP WI-" my sentence was cut off by soul grabbing one of my pig tails and pressing his wonderfully chapped lips against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN SOUL EATER! DO LOOK LIKE A JAPANESE MAN TO YOU?!?!?!?! HMM? XP

XD omg… WOW! I didn't think so many people would read my story! .

NOW! A short explanation why I took so long to update. Getting ready for setsucon in state college!!! COME TO IIIITT!!! Maka costume I need to finish by the 14th. Soul scythe malfunction. *GA!! Stupid cat…* and multiple tests for school. There's… my current life in a nutshell. . X.X

____________________________________________________________

Thank you for faving sweet midnight kiss!! *chu!*

-Jess :3: XD thank you! This is what happens when plot bunnies take hold. Be afraid, BE VERY AFRADE!!! XP

-kibaku0nendo: XD lolz! Well I hope I made this chappy live up to your hopes!!! Tell you the truth; this is my first time righting uh… smut? XD lolz so PLEASE FORGIVE ME if I find a way to COMPLETELY screw it up. **^^***

-Kunoichi-Shea: thank you! And I hope this chappy continues the cute-ness… in a more uh, MATURE way ;) I can't seem to help making my fics funny… XD even when I try to write some thing serious it comes out funny. *Head desk*

-FreyaLin: XD lol, now now! I DID say the good stuff wasn't until the 3rd chappy! XP lol! So yes, there will be A LOT more! XD BRING ON THE SMEX!!!! I feel so dirty. ^.^* And sorry it took so long… I have had 8 anatomy/physiology and pathology tests in 1 week. *Passes out*

-Daru: AAARRRGGG! TIS HERE!! *Throws lowly self on floor* I cannot keep up! I am not worthy of fic-dom!!! :Cries: again I am really sorry it took so long. *Rubs neck* I have GOT to get my priorities in line! Stooped comicon… XD

-xSoulRyder: XD for that I am sorry. That's what happens when you have the spelling of a second grader and no beta. XP the sad thing is I teach first year Japanese. 0.o I DO NOT DESERVE TO LIIIIVE!!!! *Bangs head repeatedly into wall*

___________________________________________________________

ON TO THE FIC!!!!

____________________________________________________________

Beautiful Accident

Chapter 3

I have always detested the taste of meat on pizza, but as Soul's lips massaged mine with a fierce determination, and his tongue slid into my mouth I thought to my self '_**maybe meat on pizza isn't all that bad**__'. _

Soul slid the hand that had previously been desperately holding my pig tail in place, now slid to hold onto the back of my head. I felt something warm slide down the front of my vest.

My mind was currently occupied with warm lips and sharp teeth so I didn't really pay attention till I heard a low growl and a loud tear. I jerked back and looked down startled.

My eyes met a shining knife that had previously been souls hand and the cleanly cut remains of my once favorite vest.

"Soul! I really liked that vest…" soul smirked and leaned forward and swiftly undid my tie and the first three buttons of my shirt. I fidgeted; this was going a little too fast and a little too far. Kissing was one thing, but this, this was something completely different.

I tried in vain to tell Soul to desist in his movements, but I was currently unable to connect my mind to my mouth. Soul's lips traveled from my ear lobe down my neck till he came to a stop at my shoulder.

"I liked it to," he said apparently referring to my now ruined vest, "but I must say I like it better off you…" I could FEAL the smirk that spread over his lips. He started licking and gently sucking at my shoulder, making my eyes roll back in my head.

My hands twisted in his hair and I groaned as he started to nibble at my neck. I moved one of my hands from his hair to the front of his t-shirt, fully intending to push him away. But this day has YET to go my way. You see at the exact moment I was going to push him away, he slipped his hand up my shirt and wrapped one large warm hand over my breast.

"_**Soul**__…" _I growled his name, turning it into something different as it came hissing from between my teeth.

I heard the distinct sound of buttons popping as the next layer of my clothing was decimated. I was just regaining my wits and had started to push him away again when he closed his mouth around one of my nipples over my bra. I have no idea which one. All I know is that the moment his warm mouth was around the apex of my breast, I lost all rational thought.

I shuddered and arched into his mouth. I could hear my self begging, panting for more. I couldn't stop, he was addictive. My own personal drug.

Soul obligingly sliced through the last bit of fabric covering my upper half. Then just sat there, looking at me. All those times when he called me 'tiny tits' came to the forefront of my mind. I instantly blushed at least 6 different shades of red thinking my cup size had something to do with him stopping. I quickly tried to cover myself with the remains of my clothes with trembling hands.

"S-Soul, I-I don't think we should continue…" I looked to the side completely embarrassed and well, my pride was severely damaged. He leaned back and I wasn't sure if I should be relived or pissed.

My eyes widened when he stood up and proceeded to disrobe. He first took off his rumpled shirt, and then his pants. (That had a SIZABLE bulge mind you.) Leaving him in just his boxers. I couldn't help but ogle a bit. He leaned down and in one swipe picked me up.

"SOUL!" I yelped as I clung to his shoulder as he started to walk down the hall, and then proceeded into his bedroom.

"n-now WHAT exactly are y-you doing?" I tried valiantly to not stutter as I was pressed against his hard chest.

"well, we can do it in the living room but… I think the bedroom is a better 'first time' place don't you think? Plus, its cooler." My eyes near popped out of their sockets when I heard that.

"S-SOUL! I SAID WE SHOULDN'T DO _**IT**_!" I said as I wiggled out of his arms and slowly proceeded to the nearest available exit. I heard a BANG! I slowly looked up to see Soul's arms on both side of my head, effectively pinning me to the wall.

"And why exactly not, Maka?" he said, his red eyes noticeably darker than normal.

"W-we are FAR too young! And, and papa will kill you. And were partners, and, um a-and papa will kill you!"

"You said that twice." Soul said with a small smirk.

"Because he'll kill you, have Stein bring you back to life, then kill you again!" he looked at my slightly panicked eyes and sighed.

"Are you going to make me say it Maka? Its not cool." I just looked at him, _**what was he going to say**__?_ I thought.He shook his head and sighed.

"Maka, I'm only going to say it once so listen!" I nodded slightly as he leaned in close to my ear.

"Maka, I love you." I damn near died right there. I mean, I had _**hoped**_ but. I only knew for sure how I felt. All those time when Soul pledged his life for me, all those times he had scared off any male of the species besides Kid-kun and Black*star. Wow, I really was dense.

"I, I love you to, Soul." His smirk grew and he rested his head on my fore head.

"I know, but this is getting way to un-cool. All this girly emotional crap." I was about to hit him when I looked in his eyes and saw that he truly meant what he said about loving me.

I did something then, that I promised myself I would never do. I gave

myself fully and unconditionally to a man. I dropped my arms, my barriers… everything. I watched Soul's eyes widen as he felt my soul completely open to him. Even when we resonance I was not completely open to him.

"Maka…" he said as his mouth once again captured mine, this time not meeting with any resistance. His arms wrapped around me and he turned me away from the wall. He was pushing the remains of my clothes off until I was in just my panties.

I felt the edge of his bed hit the back of my knees and they buckled, sending both Soul and I crashing onto the bed. I groaned as Soul ground his hips into mine. My hands traveled up and down his back, tracing… memorizing.

Then in a fit of insanity I slid my hands farther down and pulled at his boxers. Only to find that I was far to short to get them down any farther than an inch. I huffed and Soul just chuckled.

"Shut up." I grunted and kissed him fiercely. Then entwining my arms around him, I used my legs as leverage and flipped him. Now it was **my** turn to smirk at **Souls** questioning gaze.

I trailed kisses down his chest as I desperately tried to remember what exactly it was that Tsubaki and Liz had been saying about where guys liked to be touched. I gave up and decided that if it felt good to me, well, it must feel good to him.

I gently licked then sucked his right nipple as my hands made quick work of his boxers. Soul yelped in surprise when my mouth latched onto his nipple, and I couldn't help but mentally applaud myself. I got to work on the opposite nipple as I discarded my panties.

I looked up at souls face. He had his eyes screwed tightly shut and I saw that his hands where gripping the sheets. I reached down and going with my instincts (they had yet to serve me wrong) wrapped my hand around his manhood.

Soul's whole body jerked up and he cried out. I smiled thinking he had just been surprised at my boldness, but then I felt his shaft get softer. I looked up at Soul with my eyebrow slightly raised only to see he was blushing and looking more than a little ashamed. I on the other hand was feeling immensely proud of myself.

"Sorry," he mumbled "it, its normal for a guy to come early his first time…" my eyebrows rose further.

"This is your first time?" I said surprised. He smirked and nodded as he flipped me over. I felt him mumble something as he trailed his mouth and tongue from my clavicle to my navel.

"wh… what?" I whispered. My eyes rolling in their sockets as one of his hands played with my nipple. His eyes shifted there gaze slowly upwards and said a little louder "no one was ever cool enough". I was about to reply when I felt a long digit slide into me. I arched and cried out as I felt his finger start working on me, plunging in and out. My hips jerked upward when he added a second finger and started scissoring it, stretching me. I writhed and bucked as he played with me. Sending me nearly to the brink, then pulling me back.

"Stop playing with me Soul!" I growled. I felt his hand still and I looked down at him.

"You're my meister," he said with a smile as he pulled his fingers out "your wish is my command." He crawled up higher on me, as he licked the fingers he had used on me clean. I moaned, my eyes locked on his as he leaned down and captured my lips in his own. My fingers tangled in his white hair as his tongue plundered my mouth and I could distinctly taste something I hadn't before.

Soul gently settled himself in between my thighs. My hand found its way in-between us and I guided his length to my entrance as Soul rested his forehead on mine. His lips captured mine and he bucked his hips forward.

Soul swallowed my yelp and groaned in turn. I screwed my eyes shut when I felt him in me. This felt… weird. I mean I used a vibrator in there before but… it was nothing compared to souls length. I could feel him throbbing, pulsing, hot… in me. My nails dug into his back when he started to thrust slowly in and out. I didn't know if I wanted him to go faster or slower. My body burned in strange places and I had goose bumps everywhere Soul had touched.

Soul started thrusting faster in time with our thundering heartbeats. I whimpered and groaned with each deep thrust of his hips. I could hear soul saying my name over, and over. Soul twisted his hips and I screamed his name when he hit a part of me that sent ecstasy streaming through my veins.

I looked up at soul, he was panting and had this look on his face. He looked like he was in so much pleasure it was bordering on pain. Sweat was running down both of our faces, and I could distantly hear the wet sound of skin hitting skin.

I could feel my orgasm coming. My body was now thrusting up to meet soul's hips.

"S-soul, I'm, I-IM…" I couldn't finish as Soul's mouth latched onto mine. I screamed into his mouth as my body was wracked with spasms as I was thrust over the edge. Soul threw his head back and cried out as my body milked him to nirvana.

His arms shuddered then gave way as he collapsed onto me. I gently rolled him off as he slid out of me. I panted as I settled myself into the crook of his arm and laid my head on his chest. I felt his arm slide under my neck and his other hand found mine. I smiled slightly as our fingers entwined.

"So, may I ask what started this?" I heard Soul say sleepily. I smiled slightly as I remembered the previous night.

"Well," I said quietly "you could say it was a beautiful accident."

OMG YES DONE!!!!! *Does happy dance* wow, THAT TOOK SO FLIPPEN LOOOOONG! So um, yeah. I don't have a beta… and maka and soul were BUSY *making love* so I couldn't have them look at it. Plus they would kill me if they found out I was watching them. XD lol j/k.

ALSO! I just realized that I didn't put blare-chan anywhere. XD I feel like a tard. Uh, so lets just say she was with death scythe-sama. Or on a vacation in Peru or something.

Hope you liked it! And again OMG SO MEANY REVIEWSSSS!!!! So I will not ask for more. Buuuuttt…. I use them to power my sewing machine so I KINDA need them if I'm going to get my maka cosplay done so, if you please, long flowery reviews dripping with ass kissing, groveling and worshiping would be nice. Thank you. XD


End file.
